


Not Alone Anymore

by DenDragon14



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Hugs, Night Terrors, Nightmares, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenDragon14/pseuds/DenDragon14
Summary: Luther is the only sibling home one night when one Five's screaming wakes him from his sleep. And although Five is super stubborn, and Luther isn't the best at giving comfort, he manages to give Five some much needed comfort.





	Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Have another Luther & Five one-shot. This came to mind and as I wrote it out, I thought it was absolutely adorable so I wanted to share. Please enjoy!

Of course he'd bee the only one home for the night when Five woke him from his slumber, screaming bloody murder. Allison had gone back to visit Claire for a couple weeks. Vanya preferred her own apartment to the manor. Diego had his little boiler room apartment and although the end of the world had been avoided, he still went out on his nightly vigilante expeditions and returned to the his boiler room hideaway most nights. Klaus and Ben (who was now alive) still spent an insane amount of time together, and although Klaus had been clean and drug free for nearly several months, Ben still hovered around him. Grace, while charging, tended to be rather useless and Pogo, although well acquainted with all of them over the years, had never had that comforting touch.

After their time travel fiasco and saving the world, they'd had several months of absolute bliss, it was almost too good to be true. And in those several months of utter peace, Five had been the only one that showed outright signs of restlessness and unease. At first, most of them thought that his behavior was due to a lack of the apocalypse and planning on how to prevent it. But over the weeks, it became more apparent when Luther and the others started to catch Five napping from time to time throughout the house. It was not unknown to the other members in the family that Five suffered from nightmares. All of them got them now and again, Klaus and Five more than any of them. Klaus often heard their youngest-oldest brother startle awake in the night, and there had been the odd time where Luther had run into him in the kitchen when his stomach had awoken him in the middle of the night. Yet, despite everyone having some knowledge about Five's nightmares, no one dared to confront him about them and try to aid him lest Five tried to rip out their spleen in irritation.

He pushed open the door to the room and poked his head into the room. Although the room was near pitch black, with only the sliver of hall light lighting the room, he saw Five's small body shaking and thrashing around underneath the covers. His body bolted upright into the bed, a choked scream coming from his throat. From the look of panic in his eyes and the way he clawed at the blankets around him, it was clear to Luther that Five was unaware of his surroundings, still lost in whatever nightmare world his subconscious had created. He made his way further into the room and sat down on Five's bed.

"Hey," he said. Five's were still focused far off in a dream world. He pulled Five into his arms and fought to restrain his flailing limbs. He awkwardly cradled Five in his arms and rocked him gently as the boy continued to fight off imagined monsters of the dream realm. He'd never been good at comforting anyone, not even when they were children. And even if he had been, Five was the last one he'd thought who'd need any sort of comfort. But, the longer he thought on it, the more he realized that Five wore an armor twenty-four seven and Luther only wondered how exhausting that could be. Old mind, young body or vice versa, it didn't matter; holding in all those feelings would kill a man.  
  
Hmm, seemed like the self-books he'd been reading were doing some good after all.  
  
He smoothed back Five's hair which was plastered to his forehead with sweat. Slowly, Five's heavy breathing calmed and for the slightest of moments, Luther thought that his brother had drifted back off to sleep. Instead, he was met with a Five pushing himself away as he attempted to wriggle out of Luther's grasp.  
  
"What are you doing?" Five hissed, glaring up at him in annoyance. Luther hid a smirk; clearly Five was fully awake and alert now. The several moments of peace where he'd still been half asleep were rather endearing.  
  
Luther stood from where he sat on the bed. "I was trying to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Get out," he exclaimed, gesturing to the door. "I'm fine." Luther pursed his lips as he heard the snappish demeanor in his brother's voice. He had to admit that Five was good at putting on façade of being okay, although from the lack of color in his face, and the bright, almost crazed look in his eyes, said anything other than okay.   
  
"You're not okay," Luther said, exasperated. He wasn't about to leave to allow his brother to fall back into a nightmare world; he'd had his fair share of nightmares and he was sure that all nightmares had the ability to truly traumatize someone if they were the only type of dreams they had. "And you _know_ you're not okay! Why won't you let anyone help you?" Five glared at him, his eyes bright with anger. He saw how Five's hands vibrated and his skin was pale as a sheet, whatever had woken him obviously had scared him.   
  
"I don't need anyone's help-Stop treating me like a kid, Luther. Now get out!"  
  
"No." He tried not to sound annoyed; He'd gotten woken from a deep sleep and had come all the way to Five's room, intending to comfort his brother. He hated being pushed away, emotionally more so than physically. Allison had pushed him away, and although things between them were friendly in nature, there would probably always be a part of him that longed for her. So he refused to be pushed away by anymore of his siblings; Vanya and him were still on awkward terms from before they had saved the world, he wouldn't let Five push him away too. "It's okay."

"Get. Out. Now."

"No." He sat himself back onto the bed, the mattress dipping heavily under his weight. If looks could kill, he would have been dead by the way Five glared at him. He noticed how his hands clenched tightly at the blankets around him and how his mouth was pulled into a deep frown. He placed his hands on Five's shoulders gently. "It's okay." Five slapped away his hands and punched him square in the chest. Luther barely felt it, but Five continued to punch him, trying harder and harder each time to get a reaction from him.  
  
Luther allowed him to continue to hit him since it didn't really hurt. He noticed how each blow weakened until they stopped completely and he heard sob break free. An invisible hand around his heart squeezed tightly, sending a warm rush of feelings through his body; he'd never know that he could be so caring. He'd always thought of himself as the big oaf with meaty paws that harnessed an ability to break most things he touched. And, in an emotional sense, Five was very broken, but that could be fixed. Luther wasn't sure if he was the best match to fix him, but he'd be happy to help. Luther pulled Five to his chest who didn't resist and instead returned the hug and clung to Luther's shirt like it was a lifeline.

"It's okay, buddy." He rocked him gently. "You're not alone anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or typos. I was editing this before I had to leave for work. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Feeback is appreciated if you have any to give!


End file.
